


Maybe It's Not

by Merfilly



Category: Sword-Dancer Saga - Jennifer Roberson
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del's always dragging Tiger into trouble, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Not

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hero

"Del."

It's too late. She's locked on to the abusive dung heap in the middle of the bar, not paying attention to the fact he's got his friends around him.

As usual, that means it's time for me to make my way to her side. Wish to hoolies and back she'd stop making me be the hero for her. It's absolutely tearing my reputation apart!

"Tiger, I have this," she says in that voice, and my back goes up.

"Maybe I'm feeling too peaceful lately," I counter, before I throw the first punch.

So maybe it's not always her fault.


End file.
